


For The Nations

by Damien_Kova



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Purple Heart and White Heart walk around their collaboration even together naked and give their people a plentiful show.





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath as she walked through the middle of town, Purple Heart couldn’t have been more excited about the festival that her and White Heart had set up for their people. Part of a legendarily rare collaboration event just because of how picky Blanc was with anything that went into her equipment, everyone was on edge and excited to see just what was going to happen. However, the star of the festival wasn’t the equipment itself, but instead, the Goddesses that walked around the town that held the festival. Both of them were stark naked and smiling all the same, even if the CPU of Lowee carried a bright blush on her cheeks. “Come on, White Heart! Smile a bit more. You may not be as curvy as I am, but the people are simply loving you.~”

 

Of course, White Heart couldn’t stop herself from snapping her head to look over at her Planeptune counterpart, able to see each and every delicious inch of her body right here in the open. “Coming from you?! You’re the one getting the most attention out of us! It’s like you’re just asking to steal my shares during this event!” The white-haired woman sighed as she crossed her arms over her breasts, continuing to walk next to the purple-haired woman. “And with that massive cock of yours, it’s no surprise that everyone has their eyes on you. It’s not often that people see a woman with a dick.”   
  
“Oh, don’t tell me that you wish you were the only one who’d ever get to see my dick. That’s just selfish, Blanc!~” Neptune giggled quietly as she hopped in front of her friend, a bright smile on her face and her eyes locked on the red one the other woman possessed. “Come on, just enjoy yourself a little. There’s nothing wrong with walking around naked like this. Besides, weren’t you the one who wanted this event to happen because you were running low on shares anyway?” The Planeptune CPU’s voice lowered and became more seductive as she stood in place, happily licking her lips and staring at the white-haired woman’s body. “What do you say we go to the showroom? There are bound to be plenty of people in there who want to see their favorite icy CPU.~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

When the duo arrived at the showroom floor, almost everyone who was there got a good look at their bare skin, all of them loving the perkiness of Purple Heart’s breasts. However, just as many people were cooing and ogling White Heart’s lithe frame, plenty of them loving it and wishing that they could touch it before she left. It only excited the CPU’s that a young woman was actually brave enough to approach them and ask for a picture, causing them both to smile and share a simple look. “Of course!”

 

Both of the women cheered in unison, standing on either side of the woman and wrapped their arms around her. Just as the picture was taken, however, Purple Heart could feel her arousal starting to spike from the sudden realization that this was going to be something that people were going to remember forever. Even if there had been pictures of her snapped without her knowledge of this, this one she knew about. And it only drove her to smile and wrap her arms around White Heart the moment the woman walked away from them. “Hey… What do you say we put on a bit of a show for our people? Earn ourselves a little extra attention and love before we go home today?~”   
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?! You want us to do what?!” The red-eyed woman’s voice echoed through the showroom floor, causing everyone in it to stop and look to see just what was going on. At that moment, right then and there, Blanc could feel her energy starting to increase, more people focusing on her and internally demanding and hoping for more from her. She paused for just a moment, basking in the glowing feeling of her share increasing. “F-Fine… Just for today… And if you ever ask again, I’m going to kick your ass!”

 

That was all the permission Purple Heart needed to plant her lips onto her friend’s, lovingly catching her in a passionate kiss right there in the open. While everyone watching this happen certainly escalated the arousal and lust that she was feeling, her lust for the white-haired woman was the real reason she wanted this to happen. Otherwise, there would’ve been no point to having the two walking around naked in front of everyone like they were. “Of course, Blanc. Just right here, right now. I’m going to fuck you in front of everyone and make you love every second of it.~”

 

White Heart didn’t quite know how to feel when she heard that, gasping the moment her lips were caught in another heated kiss. Even though no one else had the nerve to approach her right at this moment, it was something else to feel one of her closest and move beloved friend’s hands moving along her body. And when accompanied with the promise to be fucked and love every second of it, deep down, the Lowee CPU had no reason to disagree with it or even fight back. She had to have seen Purple Heart’s ten-inch cock at least a hundred times today when the two were walking together, and each time sent a little tingle of anticipation and curiosity about how it would feel through her spine. “D-Don’t say something like that, Neptune! You should just be glad that you got me to do this in the first place!”

 

“Oh, but I am. Don’t you see that?~” The bustier of the two CPU’s smirked as she pushed her friend down to her knees, her tongue dragging along her lips as her thick shaft stood tall and ready for attention. “I’m very happy that you agreed to be naked around me all day, White Heart. It was a very nice thing of you to agree to.~” Purple Heart couldn’t help but smile as she kept her hand on the top of the other woman’s head, keeping her down to the floor while using her other hand to slowly stroke her shaft. “Well? Don’t tell me you’re scared of it, Blanc. I thought the Lowee CPU was better than being scared of a simple cock!”

 

Anger immediately started to flow through White Heart, causing her to wrap her lips around the tip of the massive member and take in as much of it as she could in one quick push. Unfortunately, much to her dismay, the young woman was only able to take about five inches of the throbbing member before having to stop and gag, feeling like she was going to choke on it. She wanted to curse herself for being so inferior and being unable to take something so big and prove Purple Heart wrong, but it didn’t help that her throat could just barely accommodate the sheer size of the member. Though, she didn’t say anything as she took a deep breath through her nose and started to slowly push herself lower and lower down the member, one inch at a time. It felt agonizing to force herself in such a way, even if she could taste the overwhelming and almost addictive taste of Purple Heart’s rigid shaft.

 

Keeping her hand on top of the other woman’s head, Purple Heart watched as she did her best to reach the base of her shaft. “That’s the way! I knew you’d be able to take a cock like mine like a champ. Just a few more inches and you’ll have it all.~” It was a bit funny in the back of her mind to be cheering on one of her friends about sucking her cock, but it just felt so right to say at the time. Even when Blanc actually managed to reach her base and stay there for a moment, it made her happy to see her friend’s eyes filling with tears. “Now that you’ve made it that far, what do you say we get started with the real fun?~”

 

Before she could say a word or pull her head back more than two inches, White Heart felt that hard shaft that was in her throat pull back until only the tip remained past her lips. She was slightly confused until, a moment later, the massive member plunged back into her throat, slamming as deep as it possibly could without any resistance from her body. A loud moan rumbled from her throat, being muffled by the thick member that pushed in and out of her throat. It was incredibly surprising to feel it happen in a matter of moments, but it didn’t stop her from staying on her knees and riding this out for as long as she could. Blanc knew that she wasn’t going to be able to say anything until Neptune was done with her, knowing that once the purple-haired woman got into a groove that she enjoyed there was no stopping her without some serious force and effort that she wouldn’t be able to do alone.

 

On the other side of things, Purple Heart was just more than happy to get to be with one of her closest friends right in front of everyone. It was basically a miracle that White Heart would agree to such a thing, especially when out in public, so she planned to ride this out for as much and as long as she possibly could. Even when she pulled her thick, saliva-coated member out of the other woman’s mouth and slapped it down against her cheek, a soft chuckle escaped her lips. “I think it’s almost time we move on to the next stop of fun, Blanc, don’t you?~”

 

Listening to the other woman chuckle like that as she licked her lips sent a little flash of anticipation through the Lowee CPU, causing her to easily fall onto her back when Purple Heart pushed her. There was no resistance when her lips were caught in yet another kiss by the woman, her legs hoisted into the air and suddenly pressed against the purple-haired woman’s body. She didn’t quite realize what was going on until she felt that same thick member pressing against her puckered back door, causing her to whimper and whine. “W-Wait, Neptune! Not there! That’s not somewhere I want to feel your-” White Heart suddenly screamed out in both pain and bliss when her plea was ignored and the massive member forced its way into her tight ass, luckily lubed up with plenty of saliva. “Fuck!~”

 

Neptune loved the way that her friend twisted and writhed on the ground as she pushed more and more of her shaft into her asshole, watching as the Lowee CPU clawed at the ground and tried her best to get a grip of herself while her ass was taken right in front of everyone. She quickly planted her hands down on the ground on either side of White Heart’s head before leaning down and squishing her breasts against the other woman, gazing into her eyes. “Come on, Blanc. You know you love the feeling of my cock in your ass. It’s not the first time you’ve taken it, after all.~”

 

There was no chance or even room for debate on that subject as more and more of the throbbing member pushed into her rear end, causing the red-eyed woman to gasp and arch her back when the thick member finally bottomed out inside of her. “Fucking hell, Neptune… You think you could warn someone next time?!” Balling a hand into a fist, White Heart slammed it down into the ground as her anger and pain started to get to her, the pleasure of having a thick cock inside of her being overshadowed by the other feelings. However, the moment the other woman’s length started to move inside of her, all that anger was quickly squashed down by bliss and ecstasy. “Oh gods!~”

 

The way her friends screamed was always music to her ears as she fucked them, bringing a smile to her face as she began to quickly and eagerly thrust into this tight rear end. “It feels good, doesn’t it, White Heart? Getting fucked in front of both of our nations just because I wanted to fuck you. It feels good to give in and let someone dominate you, doesn’t it?~” Licking her lips, Purple Heart placed a few soft kisses along the red-eyed woman’s neck and jawline, relishing in the way she squirmed and shook underneath her. “It’s almost enough to make you want to lose your mind and give n to the pleasure, isn’t it? I’m not going to stop you if you choose to. Nothing is stopping you from-”

 

White Heart didn’t hesitate to catch her friend’s lips in a loving and heated kiss, passion, and lust rushing through her body in waves with each and every thrust that filled her tight rear end. “Stop trying to talk me into things and just fuck me, Neptune. I’m going to kill you when we’re done, but just hurry up and fuck me… Give it to me.” A sharp gasp escaped her lips when she felt the other woman’s fingers suddenly teasing her nipple, her teeth clenching down around her lower lip for a moment as she tried to keep herself quiet and from screaming out in sheer bliss. There was no denying just how wonderful it felt to have the thick member pushing in and out of her over and over again, but to have it happening while Purple Heart seemed to be giving her all the attention she could made it only better for her.

 

Nodding her head as she started to pick up the pace, Neptune could already feel the other woman’s anal walls starting to clench down around her thick shaft, a smile coming to her lips as a result. “That’s what I wanted to hear out of you, Blanc.~” Licking her lips, the purple-haired woman picked up the pace of her thrust even more, the sound of her thighs slamming down against the other CPU’s ass echoing around them. Though, her mind was focused entirely on the way White Heart’s red eyes glowed with lust and love while her body twisted and writhed in place on the ground. The people around them slowly began to fade away from her mind as she kept her attention on the other woman. “Tell me, Blanc. Do you really think I’d stop after just fucking your ass? Or would you rather me fuck your pussy as I plan to before the end of the day?~” A low moan rumbled in her lips as the question caused those anal walls to tighten around her shaft once again, her smile only growing as she knew the answer without White Heart having to say a word. “Then, you’ll wait to kill me until I’ve fucked this tight pussy of yours.~”

 

There was no denying the pleasure that radiated through the CPU’s body as she laid on her back, able to see the look of joy and desire on the other Goddess’ face. Despite the rage that was slowly building within her from the embarrassment of being used like this in public, Blanc knew that she was having the time of her life, even as someone took a step closer to her and began to record the two. It didn’t help that the moment she turned her head to shout at the woman that caught her attention, her lips were immediately caught in a deep and loving kiss by Purple head, silencing her and making her forget all about the stranger that took more photos of her. This wasn’t anything like she had expected her day to go, but nothing was stopping her from thoroughly enjoying herself and allowing her body to experience each and every pulse of bliss and pleasure that surged through her with each thrust that Neptune took.

 

Even as their lips remained locked together, breaking and pulling away just to connect once again, Neptune could hear the muffled and loving moans that left White Heart’s lips as a result of her fucking. It only made the grip she had on the other woman’s body hold that much tighter compared to before as she didn’t want this moment to ever end, especially when she could feel Blanc’s hands starting to glide around her body like they wanted more. A sharp moan escaped the purple-haired woman’s lips as she felt her friend’s rough hands grab onto her breasts, her slender fingers sinking into Purple Heart’s soft and overly squeezable mounds. “You like how they feel, Dear? Maybe you’re just jealous that you don’t have any nearly as big as these.~” Neptune knew that she was pushing the wrong button if she wanted to keep the red-eyed woman calm for as long as possible, but something deep down wanted her to see her partner get angry right here in the open.

 

Blanc didn’t know how to feel about the breast comment, knowing that she should get angry about such a thing, but her body feeling far too good to be able to actually feel angry or upset at Purple Heart. “D-Don’t… Say that… Just…” A loud moan suddenly ripped from White Heart’s throat as she threw her head back, her legs aching and her back arching when she felt the other woman’s thick shaft push as far into her ass as she possibly could. “Cum inside me!~” The red-eyed woman couldn’t believe she had said just a thing, especially when she could feel the massive member throbbing inside of her tight rear end, pushing against her anal walls and making her wish she could cum just from anal.

 

The young goddess was more than willing to give her friend just what she wanted, slamming her hips down against Blanc’s plump rear end and throwing her head back as she moaned, allowing her pleasure to be heard by everyone in the crowd that had formed around them. Rope after rope of thick, potent, and warm spunk flooded White Heart’s anal walls as Neptune reached her climax, both of them loving the feeling and the red-eyed woman even reaching an orgasm from it. Of course, with the feeling of her friend’s tight rear end growing even tighter around her, Neptune unloaded just a bit more cum into the tight hole. “Jeez, Blanc… I didn’t think you’d be able to cum from that! That’s pretty hot.~”

 

“Neptune, what the fuck are you talk-” White Heart’s eyes went wide when Neptune’s lips suddenly pressed against her own, her body suddenly starting to feel empty now that the purple-haired woman’s thick shaft was slowly pulling out of her freshly creampied asshole. “Bitch… Don’t just pull out like that!” The more petite of the two women panted heavily when her lips were finally freed from the kiss they shared, her heart fluttering and her mind racing just a bit. For just a moment, the Lowee CPU failed to notice her friend climbing up her body, that same thick shaft pressing against her almost flat chest like she was just going to grind against her skin. “Ne- Neptune… What are you doing?”

 

“Showing you that a petite body likes yours can also have breasts worth fucking.~” It wasn’t easy for her to glide her hands along the other woman’s skin, but when she got a hold on White Heart’s small but budding chest, a happy gasp left the purple-haired woman’s lips. “Perfect!~” There wasn’t much to use compared to herself, Green Heart, or even Black Heart, or the majority of the CPU Sisters, but Neptune was more than happy to see the confused look of joy on Blanc’s face as she started to slowly rock her hips back and forth. “It’s not much of a titjob, but seeing that look on your face makes this all the more worth it.”

 

White Heart’s jaw dropped as she could feel the other woman’s shaft already starting to throb against her chest, surprised that someone was actually able to enjoy and get off on her small breasts. Of course, she loved that feeling and the realization that Neptune of all people, the girl who would tease everyone about their bodies changing form, was able to enjoy her body so thoroughly. It made the Lowee CPU’s heart skip a beat as she stayed on her back, slowly bringing her hands to her breasts and placing them on top of Purple Heart’s. “You better be sure to cover my face in your cum when you’re ready, got it? I don’t want you complaining later about not being able to do it.”   
  
“Of course!” Keeping her bright smile on her lips, Purple Heart only picked up the pace of her thrusts, more than happily enjoying the feeling of her friend’s hands on her own as she fucked her small breasts. The feeling was actually far better than she could’ve imagined, causing her to wonder in the back of her mind about just how good this might feel if White Heart had bigger breasts when she transformed. Looking down, the purple-haired woman couldn’t stop herself from giggling when she could see the blush that gently stained the other woman’s cheeks, causing her to lick her lips and start pumping her hips even faster. “It feels better than you’d think fucking your chest like this. I can see just how cute and sexy you look while you’re on your back. And I know you’re going to look even better plastered with my cum!~”

 

The petite woman’s red eyes shifted back and forth, glancing around to the crowd that was waiting around them. She didn’t know what to say, or even if she should say anything to that comment. But she knew that Neptune was right, the feeling of cum on her face was one that excited her and made her anxious just for it to happen. Gently biting her lower lip, trying to keep herself quiet, White Heart simply nodded her head and looked up at Purple Heart’s face, genuinely enjoying the way it felt to have it looking down at her with such joy and excitement and lust. In truth, the mere thought of being painted in cum felt like something she was going to absolutely love, especially after she had been slapped with the throbbing member when Purple Heart first started to use her in front of everyone that was here. “Just do it, Neptune!”

 

That was all the permission she needed, whether received angrily or not, to let herself go and reach yet another climax today. Grunting as she squeezed her friend’s breasts tightly, Purple Heart unleashed more cum onto the Lowee CPU’s face. Rope after rope painted her fair skin and covered her from chin to forehead in an instant, a single rope covering White Heart’s left eye and forcing her to keep it shut for now. “Gods, that felt incredible… But now it’s time for the main event, Blanc! Like I said before…” Pausing just long enough to take a deep breath, Neptune used this moment to flip her friend over onto her knees while keeping her face against the floor. “... It’s fine for me to fuck your pussy and knock you up in front of everyone!~”

 

Unlike her usual responses, a quiet and happy purr left the white-haired woman as she found herself face down and ass up on the ground. She closed her eyes and couldn’t see anyone in the crowd gazing at her with their own wants and desires, but she was able to feel Purple Heart’s thick cock pressing against her untouched pussy, teasing it by grinding against it. “Come on Neptune, don’t be a tease. Just hurry up and fuck me!” Deep down, Blanc couldn’t believe she’d be begging anyone, especially Purple Heart of all people, to fuck her in front of people. It didn’t help that she had already been violated and fucked by the thick shaft so many times and in so many ways that it felt like a bad thi8ng to have it not inside of her for the moment. But that didn’t stop her from pushing her hips back and gasping out in pure bliss and pleasure as she massive member pushed into her, spreading her inner walls and causing her to grunt in joy.

 

Of course, that left little room for Purple Heart to do much more than enjoy the feeling of her friend’s tight pussy wrapped around her shaft. It was better than she would’ve expected, but being in a crowd of people that were quickly circling them and taking pictures and videos only added to the pleasure and excitement that she was feeling. Moaning quietly as she kept her hands on White Heart’s hips, the purple-haired woman started to slowly move her hips, allowing the other woman’s cunt to adjust to being filled with something so large. However, that didn’t stop her from taking the chance and swatting the red-eyed woman’s plump rear end now that it was right there in front of her, relishing in the sound of the impact as well as the loving moan that left the other woman’s lips. “Come on, Blanc, what do you say we put on a show for everyone? Forget the consoles and just show them how much we love each other!~”

 

The very moment that Neptune had pushed that incredible cock into her, Blanc was all for whatever she needed to do to get more of it, gasping and clawing at the ground as pure ecstasy coursed through her body. “Please, Neptune! Fuck me in front of everyone! Show them how close we are and how happy we are to work together!~” White Heart knew that the pleasure was getting to her head, but she still loved every moment of it all, gritting her teeth and moaning like a slut when she felt another smack land on her plump ass cheek. She wanted more, craved having this cock inside of her more, and was starting to not care just how much time would pass as she got fucked into unconsciousness. Deep down, Blanc didn’t even care if she ended up reverting into her other form mid-fuck, as long as the cock felt thicker and even better inside of her than it did right here and now. Of course, that thought only betrayed her as she felt her inner walls clamp down around the throbbing length, allowing her to feel just how big it truly was inside of her. Though, it took her a moment or two longer than it should have to realize that it was pressing against the entrance of her womb with each and every thrust that Purple Heart made. “Yes! Do it, cum inside of me, Neptune! Give it to me!~”

 

It was an odd thing to see someone usually so refined and agree be asking to be creampied and fucked so readily, but Neptune definitely wasn’t going to turn her friend down when she wanted to do something like this in the first place. Gaining an even more firm hold on the other woman’s hips, Purple Heart immediately picked up the pace of her thrusts and smiled, licking her lips as pleasure started to wrack her body as well. “Fine, Blanc. If you want to beg for it so badly, then who am I to disagree. I’ll show everyone here just how much you love me and my cock.~” Thrusting even faster and faster as the seconds passed, it wasn’t long until the sound of her hips slapping against White Heart’s plump rear end started to echo around her. “Hope you’re ready to see if us CPU’s can get pregnant!~”

 

With a loving and excited gasp, White Heart came first, much to everyone’s surprise, loving the way it felt to have the thought of getting knocked up in the back of her mind. However, just as she came and her inner walls clamped down around the massive member like a vice, she got exactly what she had wanted from her friend. Rope after rope after rope of potent, fertile, and thick cum filled her womb and painted her inner walls a thick layer of white. A loud scream of pleasure ripped from her lips and filled the crowd around her, her legs shaking while her pussy beginning to leak cum as more and more of it flowed into her. If there was a chance for CPU’s to get pregnant, there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to at this point.

 

However, just as White Heart opened her eyes and could see nothing but feet and cum, Purple Heart smiled and flipped her onto her back once again, catching her lips in another heated and loving kiss. “I didn’t think you could be such a slut, Blanc. It’s like you wanted me to fuck you and loved it every second.~” The purple-haired woman chuckled as she watched a blush come back to the other woman’s cheeks, happily leaning forward and licking the strand of cum off of her face. Before either of them could say a word, Neptune was quick to plant her lips against Blanc’s and push her tongue past her lips, allowing her to take back the cum that she had earned a little bit earlier. “What do you say we go for a bit of a walk and do this again later today?~”   
  
“A little bit more of a show before the festival ends? If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you were really trying to get me pregnant, Neptune…”   
  
“Maybe I am. Who knows? But we’ll just have to see, won’t we?~” With a soft chuckle, Neptune placed another quick peck on White Heart’s lips. “Now, let’s go.”


	2. Dealing With Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Heart tends to the jealousy that Noire holds after she got to fuck White Heart in public.

“I can’t believe you! How could you do something like _that_ with _her_ right in the open?! You had the entire planet’s shares shifting because of that show you put on!”   
  
Purple Heart had a nervous smile on her lips as she listened to Noire shout at her. She knew that she was in the wrong for fucking White Heart in the open. But she just _really_ wanted to do it in the heat of the moment. A laugh that was just a nervous as her smile slipped from her lips as she scratched her chin. “Sorry, Noire! Being naked like that was just part of the festival. But… Seeing her all cute and nervous? I couldn’t help myself.~”

 

Noire let a heavy sigh leave her as she sat down on top of her desk. What was she going to do with this girl? “I’m not even mad that you fucked her in public. Or that you fucked her at all. What bothers me the most out of this is just _how much work_ I’m going to have to put in to get my shares back. Even Vert is going to have so much work that she won’t be able to game for a few days. And you know how she gets when that happens.”

 

Taking in a deep breath, the Lastation CPU’s gaze fell back on the transformed woman in front of her. “And just how long are you going to stay transformed like that, Neptune? You know you don’t need to when we’re talking together like this….”

 

“Well, you see, Noire…” The Planeptune CPU licked her lips as she looked at her friend. “I had a feeling that you’d get a bit jealous after hearing about what happened. And I figured I’d give you the same treatment I gave Blanc as an apology.~” Purple Heart chuckled quietly as she made her way toward Noire’s desk, getting close enough for their lips to be only inches apart. “Doesn’t that sound like such a good idea? Getting fucked in your office?~”

 

With the deep blush that rose to her cheeks, Noire knew that Neptune had the answer she wanted. Even if she wasn’t transformed to match her friend’s HDD state, part of her had always wondered what it would feel like to get fucked by that form. The Lastation CPU quickly turned he head to the side to avoid giving in to her urge to kiss the other woman right then and there. “F-Fine… Just this once, Neptune. And, I won’t bother transforming. I know you prefer this form most of the time.”  
  
However, the moment she gave in was the moment Noire felt a pair of soft fingers grab onto her chin. She didn’t know what to say or do as she was suddenly pulled into a heated and loving kiss from her friend. _Nothing_ inside of her wanted to pull away from the affection, even when she felt Purple Heart’s tongue slip past her lips and into her mouth. The Lastation CPU didn’t even fight the lust that traveled along her spine as she felt herself slowly get lowered onto her back. “N-Neptune…”

 

“Shush now, Noire.~” A casually seductive tone riddled Purple Heart’s voice as pulled back just enough to place a kiss onto her friend’s stomach. She didn’t waste a single moment in stripping both herself and her friend until they weren’t wearing anything at all. It always brought a smile to her face to be able to see such a _prideful_ CPU bare herself like this for her. “I must say this a lot, but do you realize just how gorgeous you are when you’re nervous and embarrassed?” Neptune couldn’t stop herself from letting out a quiet and excited giggle when she saw that blush on her friend’s cheeks only get darker.

 

Of course, this left Noire free to see Neptune’s throbbing shaft dangling between her legs as it began growing harder and pointing right at her aching cunt. “Don’t tell me you’re going to skip to fucking me right away… That’s now how you did it with Blanc!”  
  
“Is that a hint of jealousy that I hear in your voice, Noire? And here I thought you weren’t the type to get jealous like that.~” A twisted chuckle filled the room around them as Neptune placed a few peppered kisses along Noire’s thighs. She was _going_ to tease her friend. And she was going to make it wonderful. But she knew where to start. That was exactly why Purple Heart slowly made her way around Noire’s desk until she was standing on the opposite end. She quickly pulled Noire down until her head hung off the desk. “Now that you’ve got a full, wonderful view of my cock, what do you say we get to the actual fun?”

 

Her heart immediately began to feel like it was pounding out of her chest. Neptune was right. She was met with just a _full view_ of that throbbing, twitching, massive length that hung above her face. Now that she wasn’t in her HDD form, Noire felt like it must’ve been as long as her face as she felt it gently slap down against her cheek. “It’s so big…” Of course, that didn’t stop the Lastation CPU from dutifully sticking her tongue out of her mouth and dragging it along what she could of Neptune’s shaft. It had a taste that was all too familiar to her, but it still felt like a surprise when she was in this position. It certainly didn’t help that she could feel Neptune’s hips moving _perfectly_ to drag her dick along Noire’s soft lips.

 

Neptune didn’t say a word, though, as she allowed Noire to take things at her own pace. Things _always_ started a little slow for her between the two of them but it never mattered in the end. Besides, what reason did she have to hurry when her best friend’s tongue was currently treating her cock like the best lollipop to ever exist?

 

“You missed tasting it, didn’t you, Noire?~” Purple Heart was more than happy to tease her friend as she reached both of her hands forward. She placed one on top of the other woman’s stomach while the other latched on to her perky breasts. “That’s fine. I missed doing something like this with you.~”

 

That became quiet clear to Noire a moment later when she heard a low moans escape Purple Heart’s soft lips as her tongue flicked along the tip. It brought a smile to her lips as she leaned her head as far forward as she could to take the first few inches past her lips. The moment her lips formed a perfect seal around the throbbing cock, she was greeted with the facefucking she was expecting from the start.

 

There was no hesitation or concern in Purple Heart’s movements as she began rocking her hips back and forth. She moaned louder and louder with each thrust as she felt Noire’s tongue drag against the top of her dock. It was an odd feeling to say the least but as she pushed into the Lastation CPU’s throat, things only got better for her. “Fuck… I should’ve done something like this with you a long time ago... Or maybe even with Blanc while we were at the festival.~” A sharp and blissful gasp escaped her as that magnificent tongue coiled around her hard member.

 

Once again, jealousy pinged at her heart as she took the hot length deeper and deeper into her throat with each thrust. Talking about fucking her in different positions was fine for Noire. But hearing the woman that was currently _deep_ in her throat talking about fucking another woman? _That_ tugged at her heartstrings just a little bit. Even though she quickly realized that it was just more teasing to get her riled up. Unfortunately, when she gave no visible reaction from the comment, Noire felt both of her nipples suddenly get tugged on and twisted. Her back arched and a loud, pained, and shameless moan slipped from her lips and muffled around the hard dick in her mouth.

 

 _That_ was just what Neptune wanted to see and hear. Even if it was her fault that it happened, getting to see and hear Noire make such sounds always made her want to hear more of them. Her tongue dragged along her lips as she began to pick up the pace of her thrusts. Deep down, she knew that she was going to hear more of them the moment she came inside of Noire’s throat. But that didn’t stop Purple Heart from doing what she wanted and reaching across the other woman’s body with one of her hands.

 

Before she knew just why that soft hand traveled along her stomach, Noire felt another moan slip from her lips as two fingers pushed inside of her tight cunt. It was unexpected, pleasurable, and definitely something that forced more and more moans out of her. She didn’t moan nearly as much, or as loudly, as Purple Heart was above her. But that didn’t exactly matter to her as she felt pleasure start to radiate through her body. Though, a loud and shameless moan did indeed leave her when Neptune’s throbbing shaft pulled out of her throat and _slapped_ down against her face. “W-Why did you… Stop…?”   
  
“I wanted to get a good look of my cock against your face. It looks wonderful, doesn’t it?~” Bringing the hand that was on Noire’s breast to her face, she quickly wrapped it around her own cock. Neptune didn’t let a single moment pass before she began stroking herself once again. She kept her fingers pumping in and out of Noire’s pussy, though, making sure to keep those moans flowing from the Lastation CPU. “Or would you rather it be buried in your throat some more?~”

 

There was nothing to say to a question like that. Both of the women knew the answer to it and both of them knew what the other one wanted. So, instead of saying anything at all, Noire instead opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. She allowed another few moans to slip from between her lips before the dick was, once again, pushed into her mouth and against her tongue. But that didn’t stop her from happily sucking it back down as she could feel it pulsing and throbbing harder than before. Neptune was going to blow at any moment and she knew that it was going to happen. Hell, she _wanted_ it to happen. She had earned it, after all. And she got just what she wanted a moment later.

 

When she reached her peak, Neptune threw her head back and let another shameless moan leave her. Her cock pulsed against the inside of Noire’s throat and she was able to see it in the bulge that had formed in the other woman’s neck. “Here it comes, Noire!~”

 

Cum suddenly began to flood the Lastation CPU’s throat, pushing her into her own orgasm. Her inner walls convulsed and clenched down around the two fingers that were still buried inside of her cunt as she did her best to swallow down every drop of cum that was given to her. Rope after rope of thick, delicious, and sticky spunk filled her mouth and throat to the point that it began to leak out the corners of her mouth. It didn’t matter that she swallowed it down as rapidly and enthusiastically as she could. There was just _too much_ flowing into her.

 

That’s when she felt the delicious shaft pull out of her mouth and slap down against her cheek once again. However, this time, more cum continued to flow from it. Noire groaned and moaned quietly as she felt rope after rope of cum paint her body. It streaked along her fair skin, catching on her breasts and nipples and reaching all the way down to her thighs before cum finally stopped flowing. “Jeez, Neptune… I didn’t think you had that much in you…”

 

“Oh, I’ve got plenty more for you, Noire.~” There was a quiet purr in Purple Heart’s voice as she made her way back around the desk to stand between the other woman’s legs. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she gently traced her fingernails along Noire’s fair skin. She made sure to drag her slender digits through a small amount of the cum she had coated the Lastation CPU’s body in. “All you need to do is say the word and I’ll be happy to give you every single drop.~”  
  
Noire watched with a shocked expression on her face as Purple Heart her cum-coated fingers to her lips. An equally surprised gasp left her as she watched the other woman lick herself clean without any hesitation whatsoever. “W-Well… If you’re going to be like that… I just might have to take you up on that offer…” That’s when the non-transformed CPU noticed that her friend’s shaft was still just as hard and throbbing as it was while it was buried in her throat. “But, I don’t think I’m going to have much choice in the matter, am I?”   
  
“Not one bit.~” Neptune bit down on her lower lip as she pushed a single finger inside of Noire’s tight asshole, chuckling when she heard the loud whine that left her friend. “Awe. Don’t tell me Little Noire hasn’t had anything in her ass for a long time now? If that’s the case, I might just have to fix it…” Once again, another chuckle slipped from Purple Heart’s lips once she began to pump her finger back and forth inside of her friend. She watched Noire writhe and twist on her desk while her sole finger moved.

 

Even as pleasure started to wash over her body from her ass, Noire didn’t expect it to be coupled along with a slight amount of pain. She could feel it burning inside of her but it did nothing but add to the fire of lust she already felt. “N-Neptune…. Hurry up… If you want to be in that hole so bad, you can fuck it!”

 

“That’s all the permission I was looking for.”

 

A heavy and ragged breath escaped Noire’s lips as she felt the first few inches of Neptune’s throbbing length suddenly push inside of her tight rear end. Before she knew it, more and more of the incredible member filled her up. Inch after inch after inch flooded into her plump ass and made her grip tightly onto her desk. “Fuck!~” Noire leaned her head back as her body arched off of the desk ever so slightly. It felt _incredible_ to have something buried inside of her ass once again. “Hurry, Neptune… Fuck me like you mean it!”

 

Purple Heart _immediately_ began to pump her hips back and forth inside of Noire as quickly as her body would allow her without harming the Lastation woman as a result. Moan after moan started to slip from her lips as she fucked her friend into her desk. Being inside of the Lastation CPU’s ass once again after so long felt almost as addicting as it used to when the two first started having sex. “I didn’t think…. Your asshole would ever get so tight again, Noire… I always wanted to try it when it was this tight again.~”

 

Hearing that caused a ping of something Noire didn’t know how to feel about through her heart. It had been a long time since she felt _pride_ in being told that Neptune wanted to fuck her. But, there was never anyone else that the Lastation CPU ever allowed inside of her ass, even inside of her small circle of friends. Only one of them was allowed to fuck her rear end and ruin it to the best of their abilities. And that was Neptune when she was transformed into Purple Heart. “It’s not my fault that… That no one has been inside of my ass…”

 

“You’re such a bad lier, Noire.~” There was no hesitation as Purple Heart leaned in close enough to plant a loving and passionate kiss on her friend’s lips. She knew that other woman more than well enough to know just how loyal she was in certain aspects of her life. “No one has fucked your ass because you wouldn’t let them. You just want _this_ cock inside of you. Nothing else.~” A taunting chuckle that almost sounded like a purr rumbled in Neptune’s lips as her throbbing member continued _pumping_ in and out of Noire’s incredibly tight ass.

 

She could feel an orgasm starting to approach the longer that Neptune took fucking her. Each and every thrust the other woman made almost forced a low moan to slip from Noire’s lips as she was fucked on top of her desk. The thought and realization that she was being fucked on top of the desk that she sat at _daily_ while she did her work, even having meetings with popular officials at, made her mind spin and her world rotate around her. “Nep… Neptune… Fuck, I’ve missed this!~”

 

Neptune didn’t say a word as she continued to hammer away into her friend. She was more than happy to feel such a tight hole be wrapped around her shaft. It only got better as she could feel that hole tighten and convulse around her member over and over again. She wasn’t sure if it was just because of how much Noire _missed_ getting fucked or if it was just because of how well she was fucking her friend. Though, it didn’t exactly matter to Purple Heart as she just _relished_ in the loud and shameless and loving moans that slipped from the Lastation CPU’s lips.

 

Unfortunately, _just_ as she could feel her orgasm about to crash through her, Noire felt that _addicting_ shaft suddenly yank out of her asshole. It caused a pitiful and lustful whine to leave her lips as her eyes shot open. “Neptune! W-What’s wrong with you?! How could you just pull out like-” Another loud and shameless moan cut Noire off and left her back arching off the desk once again. Instead of the throbbing shaft she wanted to explode inside of her ass staying inside of her rear end, it now _stuffed_ her pussy beyond anything she thought was possible.

 

Even Purple Heart had to stop herself as she had forced every single inch of her cock inside of Noire in one quick thrust. “Do you really think I’d let you cum just from having me fuck your ass…?” A heavy huff left Neptune as she _planted_ her hand to the side of her friend’s stomach, looking her in the eyes with a lustful and slightly pain expression. “I just didn’t think your cunt would be so tight, too! Have you just been avoiding having sex?”

 

As that all too familiar teasing chuckle left the other woman’s lips, Noire could feel her cheeks heating up from embarrassment. She didn’t want to admit it. But deep down, the CPU knew that she had only ever been _truly satisfied_ when it was Neptune, or her Purple Heart form, fucking her. “J-Just… Just shut up and fuck me!” Noire turned her head to the side and pouted quietly as she felt a soft pair of lips connect with her neck. “H-Hey!”   
  
“Oh, don’t get pissy with me now, Noire. If you want to be with me so bad, I know the perfect thing to keep up together from now on.~” Purple Heart started to slowly rock her hips once again. She didn’t keep the same pace she had when fucking her best friend’s tight and plump rear end. But she had a more steady pace to her hips this time. And it was one that earned louder and more loving moans from the Lastation woman’s lips. “I’m going to put a baby in you!~”   
  
“What?!” Before Noire had even a proper second to react and process what had been told to her, she could herself suddenly turned over onto her side with one of her legs hanging off the side of it. The other leg was hoisted into the air and slung over Purple Heart’s shoulder. “W-What do you mean, put… Put a baby in me?!” Unfortunately for getting her question answered, the first thrust that _hammered_ inside of her pussy and reached the entrance to her womb caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Right at that moment, Noire had forgotten just what she thought was wrong in the back of her mind.

 

A moment later, however, Noire found herself gripping onto her desk to try and hold herself in place. She didn’t want to slip off of it or get off of Neptune’s pulsing shaft. And, luckily for the other woman, the more and more she was thrusted into, the more the thought of having a child wasn’t so bad. She couldn’t believe that she was actually thinking of having a child with Purple Heart, but every thrust made her _want_ to be knocked up and concern herself with the consequences later. “F-Fine! Fine! Put a baby in me, Neptune!”

 

She could hear the loving tone in her voice despite the usually whine she had that lingered in her friend’s tone. It brought a smile to Purple Heart’s lips as she held tightly to Noire’s leg. She didn’t plan to let go or stop until she had cum inside of the other woman in the first place. Neptune wasn’t going to _wait_ until she got permission to knock Noire up, but it certainly made things easier and far more pleasurable to know that she had permission anyway. “Thank you, Noire! You’ll be a wonderful mother!~”

 

Even as scream after scream mixed into the moans that filled the room around them, both of the women could feel their orgasms beginning to rapidly approach. Noire was never far from her first after just how hard Neptune fucked her asshole, but she was _loving_ the treatment that her pussy was getting as a result. Purple Heart, on the other hand, loved just how tight her lover’s cunt and anal walls felt around her length. She could feel them both throbbing and convulsing around her member when she fucked both holes.

 

It only took another few moments for Noire to reach her orgasm first. The Lastation CPU threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm ripped through her. Her inner walls _clamped_ down around the shaft that drove her so deeply into bliss. She _wanted_ Purple Heart to cum inside of her and get her pregnant. Right now. Right in this moment. Nothing else mattered in her mind other than the bliss she was feeling and the opportunity to be a mother to Neptune’s child.

 

When Noire’s cunt tightened around her cock, Neptune couldn’t stop herself from giving in to the pleasure that she was feeling. Her hips never stopped moving but she felt herself get pushed over the edge into another blissful orgasm. She threw her head back and screamed out in pure ecstasy as she unloaded inside of her friend. Rope after rope of her seed _flooded_ the Lastation CPU’s incredible pussy. Every thrust that Purple Heart made just pumped more cum into her best friend and lover.

 

Of course, neither of them had a problem with that as they basked in the afterglow and bliss of their orgasms. Neither of them wanted to stop fucking, or even let go of the other woman. Which is exactly why Purple Heart didn’t waste a moment to plant a loving kiss onto her friend’s lips. Noire, on the other hand, didn’t hesitate to return the affection with as much passion as her body could muster in this moment.

 

“Neptune… Don’t… Don’t tell me that you’re done… You’ve got to cum inside me again.”

 

“If you want it that badly.~”


End file.
